Raesa's Quest
by RiftenSniper
Summary: Follow Raesa Atrius, an Imperial, as she ventures into the land of Skyrim on her first journey alone. Watch as she encounters obstacles, hardships, and triumphs, all in the name of independence and life. See familiar characters and quests, story lines and settings, as Raesa learns her strengths and weaknesses in the harsh terrain of the Empire's Northern Province.
1. Rags

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for checking out my story! This is my first story on here in a few years, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim or any characters found in the game. I do own Raesa and her blossoming character!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rags**

Mountains are rough and cold, giving nothing but the harsh terrain born of time and weather, and taking everything from anyone who dares to traverse the narrow passages between their mighty peaks. They seem so peaceful from a distance; their snow capped tops disappearing among peaceful and harmless clouds as the dark earth rises to brush the sky. But the mountains deceive and hide their treacherous paths from view.

The harshness of the mountains was the first lesson Raesa Atrius learned from life. All the young woman had left on her person was a compass, a map, and a few berries she had picked the day before. All other provisions had been exhausted. Her fur lined robes were in tatters, her dark brown hair greasy and tangled in a messy braid, and her face was covered in dirt or splashed with mud. Gray eyes scanned the beginning of a forest before her, eager to find life and regain her former hygienic standard. She was the daughter of a prominent family and used to pleasures such as daily bathing, pampering, and warm meals with leftovers for servants to eat. Why had she left such comforts behind for the uncivil, unsafe environment of the mountains?

Until her impulsive journey to Skyrim, Raesa was a nobleman's daughter, educated in the ways of magic, politics, and human culture. But out in the wild, with no fur lined covers or warm hearth, she became the student of life. After weeks of climbing, of scrounging for food and sleeping in whatever shelter was not already taken by something stronger or more vicious than herself, she managed to cross the highest point of the mountain pass, and began her descent into the land of Skyrim.

As the young Imperial woman made her way through the forest, she stumbled upon a bricked road and assumed it would lead her somewhere close to a human or mer settlement. It had to. Beasts did not lay down brick to travel upon, did they? Raesa shook her head and consulted her map, figuring she had to be closer to Falkreath than Riften. She was still too close to the mountains and the ground had fresh snow. She had to be close to Falkreath. Where then would she go? Looking at her map and compass, she decided to follow the road East.

The sun was passing its midday point when Raesa heard the sound of horses approaching at a slow, steady pace. Panic gripped the young woman for a moment and she took cover behind thick berry bushes, watching the road for the appearance of its travelers. As she waited, weary from her time in the mountains with little food and even less rest, she missed the telltale signs of someone sneaking up on her until it was too late. A strong, hard object slammed into the back of her head and she groaned as she fell to the ground, a dark figure looming over her. "Could be a spy." Before she could make out another word, the young Imperial was tugged into unconsciousness by the blow she had suffered.

* * *

The sound of wood creeking and shifting against stone was the first sensory detail Raesa notice. The scent of animal waste and hay was the next. Bright sunlight dimmed her sense of sight and the nerves in her body registered the jolts as movement. There was pain in the back of her head and she groaned softly, drawing the attention of someone close by.

"Hey. You. Finally awake." Once her eyes adjusted, Raesa looked around and found herself in a horse drawn cart with four men. A blond man, a Nord by the shade of his skin, was looking at her with concern. She slowly nodded and winced, the motion causing more pain than she liked. With another glance around the cart, she noticed another blond and a brunette. The blond man wore furs and was gagged, his eyes piercing and angry as they glanced at her, then away. She shivered, feeling ice in her veins.

"You were trying to cross the border, right?" Raesa's eyes came back to the Nord who had shown concern to her, and slowly nodded again, the pain beginning to ebb. "Walked right into that Imperial ambush." Imperial ambush? Why would the Imperials need an ambush? "The same as us, and that thief over there." Raesa turned her eyes to the brunette and wondered if he really was a thief or just as unfortunate as she was.

"Damn Stormcloaks." She frowned at the thief and looked at the two Nords again and noticed one was wearing blue armor. She had never seen a Stormcloak or even a representation of them in the Imperial City. The Imperials she knew and associated with were not concerned with the petty civil war happening in the northern province. Raesa wondered if she shouldn't have paid better attention when her father spoke of the Stormcloaks and their leader. "Empire used to be nice and lazy." The Empire? Lazy? Raesa snorted and shook her head. "You there! You and me. We shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants." Raesa couldn't agree more. She didn't belong on a wagon with treasonous people! She was a daughter of the Imperial City! Not some common rabble.

The Nord spoke again and she quickly learned she was not in the company of common criminals, but the traitor himself, Ulfric Stormcloak. He was the reason for the war, for the heavy Imperial presence in Skyrim, and ultimately for this mess she was in. She narrowed her eyes, and wanted to say something witty to the damned Jarl, but the wagons were entering a walled town.

Civilization at last! It was small compared to her home, but there were people and houses, even the strong scent of food. Her stomach growled and she couldn't help smiling, believing her struggle to be over. The dream, however, was short lived and crushed as the wagons stopped and the prisoners unloaded. Names were read off by a strong soldier in Imperial red, the auburn strands of his hair brightened by the color of his uniform. The horse thief tried to escape, but he was quickly dealt with, making Reasa quickly dismiss any thoughts of running. The soldier turned to her now, a frown on his face. "Who are you?"

Raesa stepped forward, sweat beading on her temples and the back of her neck. She would go to the block if she failed to convince the Imperial soldiers she was no criminal. "I'm Raesa Atrius, from the Imper-"

"You're a long way from the Imperial City. What are you doing in Skyrim?" Before Raesa could answer him, the Nord had turned to his superior, a woman with more impressive gear. "Captain, what should we do? She's not on the list."

"Forget the list." The woman's voice was a harsh bark and Raesa flinched at the icy disregard for her life. "She goes to the block."

"No! I'm not with the Stormcloaks! I'm not a thief!" Reasa's heart was pounding, fear and adrenaline coursing through her. She could not die, not while she had so much left to do in her life.

"I'm sorry." The soldier with the list turned mournful eyes on her and she could see her head rolling from the block into the rickety crate they had set up below the block. "We'll make sure your remains-"

"I have a ring!"

"Bribes won't work, prisoner. Follow the Captain."

"No! My father's signet ring. I'm from the Atrius family of the Imperial City. My father is an advisor to the Emperor-"

"Enough!" The Captain was approaching and Raesa was desperate, looking to the young man, eyes pleading for help.

"Wait, Captain. What if she is?" The two shared a long look before the Captain released her, slightly shoving her towards the man. He caught her and gave her an apologetic smile. "Where is the ring?"

"Around my neck." He slowly reached for the edge of her collar and pulled a leather cord from beneath her clothing, revealing an antique ring with the crest of the Atrius family. He looked into her eyes and she smiled shyly, unsure how to explain what she was doing without an escort in a foreign land.

"She's not lying, Captain." The Captain glared and gestured with her chin to two soldiers who quickly approached and relieved the young soldier of Raesa. The two men, bows slung over their shoulders, escorted the young Imperial to the porch of a nearby house. One cut her bindings while the other returned to his post as sentry. Neither apologized to her nor did they offer any assistance, their attention wrapped up in the executions taking place. Raesa was sickened by the scene and turned away, a dull roar shaking the earth. Were the winds so strong in Skyrim they made the earth tremble?

The earth settled and the swing of an axe, followed closely by the sound of splitting flesh, filled the air. A shiver ran down the young woman's spine as the next prisoner was called forward. Another roar sounded, this time closer and louder than the last, sending a chill along Raesa's body as she turned toward the execution.

A giant lizard-like creature with wings and a horned skull descended from the clouds, turning them into a swirling purple haze, and landed atop the roof of the keep as people were knocked to the ground. Raesa manage to grab onto one of the poles supporting the roof, watching with rapt fascination and horror as fire spewed from the creature's mouth and engulfed men. A wild instinct moved her body, shifting her legs and forcing her to run, to find shelter within the house, away from the horrid beast.

The sound of beating wings filled the air and screams of victims or frightened men soon followed. She heard a crash, then the whoosh of air before more screams and the light of fire showed through the cracks in the roof. Raesa recognized the sound of falling brick and threw herself out of the house, the world outside plunged into flame and chaos. The soldier with the list appeared, the one face she could recognize, and spoke to her, but she couldn't make out the words for the crashing of the world around them. "Stay with me!" She nodded and followed, jumping around fire and down stairs, through doorways and past panicking soldiers.

She was rattled, but something in her drove her forward, demanded she live to spite the terror. The soldier was her guide, her light through the darkness erupting around her. He pulled her into the keep and slammed the door, the beast screeching its fury at those left outside or unguarded.

"Th-thank you." Raesa looked up into grey eyes of her savior and noticed they were both panting for breath.

He gave her a soft smile and she prayed to each of the eight divines, thanking them for this man. "Let's see if there's some armor around here. And a sword." He slowly released her and began his search while she collected herself, knowing she would need her wit to complete the strange journey she had been thrown into.

"What is your name, soldier?" He was returning with a uniform slung over his shoulder, boots in one hand, and a sword in the other.

"Hadvar. Hadvar of Riverwood."

* * *

**A/N: Comments and questions are appreciated!**


	2. A Bed

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I'm working on two other stories which I will alternate updating with this one. For the update schedule, check my profile! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Bed**

_Morndas, 17th of Last Seed, 4E 201__**  
**_

"This looks like the way out. I was beginning to wonder if we were ever going to make it." Hadvar grinned before running ahead as light spilled into the cave, showing the way to safety. Raesa sighed in relief, jogging at a slower pace behind the excited Nord. As they emerged from the cave, fresh air stinging the young Imperial's nose, Hadvar skidded to a halt, glancing up at the skies. "Wait." Raesa dropped into a crouch, following his lead, and scurried to the shelter of a full pine tree, the roar of a dragon shaking the earth. Both escapees looked up to the sky and watched as the massive beast glided through the air towards the nearest mountain peak. "Looks like he's gone for good this time."

Hadvar looked to Raesa, his face dirty and a body littered with bruises and cuts. She knew she looked as bad as the soldier, if not worse, and smiled at him. They had made it. "Here, let me heal some of these." Her hands were bathed in a soft, golden light, the magic of a healing spell collecting in her palms. The soldier looked nervous. "It won't hurt. I promise. Just takes the pain away and helps the healing process." He slowly nodded and let her hands ghost over his arms.

Raesa closed her eyes, her lips moving in silent prayer to Akatosh, as the magic flowed from her skin to his. Hadvar had seen healings done, had even experienced them, but watching the young Imperial as she prayed in earnest to heal him left him feeling awed. When she was done, he smiled softly and thanked her, to which she simply nodded and turned her spell inward, healing her wounds.

Once they were rested and their wounds on the mend, Hadvar looked toward the valley, where Riverwood rested. "The closest town from here is Riverwood." The Nord's voice was soft, gently breaking the silence between them. "My uncle's the blacksmith there. I'm sure he'd help you out."

The prospect of protection and rest was welcome news to Raesa, her journey leaving her depleted of everything except instincts of survival. "Let's travel together then. I don't know my way around your province yet." He nodded and they began their journey down to another bricked road. They followed the steep path, twisting through the woods, until they came to a bend, the road turning to follow the river. A platform stood near the road with three stones carved with ancient figures.

Raesa approached the stones, drawn to the central figure, as Hadvar explained their meaning. "These are guardian stones. Three of thirteen ancient stones found in Skyrim."

The young woman reached out and traced the lines of the wizard, a surge of energy moving through her fingertips and along her arm, invading her chest. A soft, wispy voice filled head, drowning out all the noise around her. "_Do you accept the blessing of this sign._"

Raesa shivered, her hand now splayed over the figure as she bowed her head, whispering her answer, "Yes." A moment of silence passed, then heat the intensity of a thousand suns filled her veins. She was left unaware of her senses, encased in a blinding darkness until the heat ebbed away, her senses rushing forward. Hadvar was holding her up, cursing softly under his breath. "I'm alright. I think." She shook her head as the stone came into focus, the figure aglow as a beam of soft blue light shot up into the sky. "What happened?"

"You nearly fell, but I caught you." Hadvar helped her to stand, his arm wrapped around her midsection, supporting her. "What in Oblivion was that?" His eyes were wide as they stared at her, trying to figure out what she had done to the statue.

"A-a voice. There was a voice. It asked if I would accept the blessing..." She trailed off as she looked into the Imperial soldier's eyes, suddenly aware of the fatigue her body was suffering. "I need to rest."

Hadvar snorted his agreement before wrapping her arm around his shoulder and helping her along, his strength alone moving her. Raesa found herself thanking the eight divines once more for her rescuer. His was the first kindness she had known from a stranger who was not vying for favor with her father. Respect grew in her chest for the noble Nord, ascertaining his character to be staunch and true.

* * *

Riverwood was small but quaint, the openness of the land feeling refreshing after the enclosed chaos of Helgen. Hadvar helped Raesa along the street, the lively sounds of the town lifting the young noble's spirit. They approached a house with a large covered porch. The sound of metal clashing against metal rang loudly through the air, heat spilling from the forge and hitting Raesa's face. The scent of leather and burning wood was strong, as was the figure who rose from the grindstone. "Hadvar! What are you doing here?"

Hadvar helped Raesa up the steps, smiling briefly at his uncle. "Hello Uncle Alvor."

"What's going on boy? Are you drunk?" Alvor's face was smeared with soot, but his skin beneath was becoming red, his sharp eyes taking in the two figures on his porch.

"No, please, uncle, can we go inside to talk? Helgen...the city was attacked." He lowered his voice and leaned closer to his kin. "There was a dragon."

"A DRAGON!?"

Hadvar shushed his uncle and gestured toward the house. "Please, uncle, my friend here needs to rest and we need to discuss today's events, but not here." He glanced around and Alvor understood, nodding his head and letting his nephew take the lead.

The house was pleasant and comfortable in Raesa's opinion. She was used to nicer things, but the thought of sleeping in a bed instead of on stone seemed the finest luxury to the tired woman. Hadvar gently lowered her into a chair and looked to his aunt as she ran up the stairs at his uncle's bellow. "Hadvar!"

He smiled and sank into the chair closest to his uncle, weariness on his face. "Hello."

"Now what's this about a dragon boy." Alvor's voice was a soft growl, his brows knitted together in concern as he stared down his nephew.

"A dragon?" Alvor's wife, Sigrid, looked shocked from her nephew to her husband, then finally to the stranger at her table. "Is she alright?"

"No, I think she needs food and a bed. She was picked up on the road to Helgen, treated as a prisoner, but she's no criminal. I vouch for her." He sighed and reached for a hunk of bread, his muscles beginning to wind down from their long excursion. "Give us a moment to rest and I'll tell you about the dragon." He shook his head. "It was a dragon, uncle. I swear it."

A bowl of warm soup was laid before Raesa with a hunk of fresh bread. The tomato hit her nose first and filled her belly with warmth when she ate. A soft cheese flavor added to the spices Sigrid had used and Raesa believed she must be the Emperor's chef in the flesh to make such a delicious meal. She managed to down half her soup and a few bites of bread before she swayed in her seat. Hadvar jumped up and helped her across the room to a soft bed. "Rest now, Imperial. My family will help you as long as they can." His soft words of were echoed by Alvor as he inquired after her health when Hadvar left her, making the young woman smile as she fell asleep.

* * *

"The Jarl needs to know about this. Riverwood is defenseless and a dragon..." The deep voice trailed off and Raesa groaned as she pushed herself up, surprising her host. "Divines, Imperial. You should be sleeping." Raesa shook her head and forced herself to her feet, needing to stand, to walk, before the dizziness undid her.

"What were you talking about?" Hadvar had stood to assist her, but stopped as she spoke, seeming to gain her balance. She was tough, he would give her that, but she needed more rest.

"Riverwood. And the feeble defenses we have. The Jarl could provide men, provisions, but someone must travel to Whiterun and tell him. Hadvar says he can't. The Legion needs him." There was an edge to Alvor's voice, making Raesa wonder if Hadvar's career was an issue with his family. Did he feel so strongly about the Empire he would risk his kinship?

"I'll go. If Hadvar's right and he's needed, then he should return as soon as possible. I, however, am free to go where ever I please." She gave Hadvar and understanding smile and she thought she almost saw a blush. "I'll need a little help though."

Alvor smiled and stood, going to her side and wrapping his arm around her. "Anything. Anything you need, within reason, of course."

"Of course." She smiled and sat down at the table with them, indulging in another meal. "I'm sure Whiterun has a few things I need to pick up, but for the journey I'll need some new clothes and some food." She sighed and looked at her dirty, bloody uniform, wishing she had worn armor on her journey. "And maybe some coin? I had little to begin with and when the Imperials grabbed me..." She trailed off and Alvor shared a long look with Hadvar.

"What did they take from you?" Hadvar's voice was soft, emotionless, as he spoke, his eyes on his plate of food.

"I had a few Septims. A gem I was going to sell. My amulet...my amulet!" She dug under her uniform to her rags beneath, but her pockets were empty. "My amulet!" She groaned and laid her head back, her face falling.

"What amulet?" Hadvar's attention was on her face now, his attention focused and his eyes never wavering. "What amulet did they take?"

"My amulet of Akatosh. It's...it was a gift from my father when I began my training in the arcane arts." She sat up and sighed, returning to her half eaten meal. "I'll find another one. Hopefully." The meal was silent after that, Alvor excusing himself to collect a few things for Raesa's journey. When their meal was done, Hadvar excused himself and laid down where she had been resting. She was worried he was upset, but before she could say anything, Alvor returned with a pack and a pale golden-yellow dress.

"I managed to find this for ya, and a dagger as well. Hadvar told me you know some magic, but nothing beats iron or steel." He handed them over and she smiled, truly thankful for his hospitality. "Sigrid packed you some salted deer meat and bread, as well as a disease curin' potion. Just in case." He smiled softly before removing a pouch of gold. "It's not much, but maybe if you sell the Imperial armor and use this you can buy something to protect yourself." He handed her a pouch and she slowly opened it revealing Septims. She wanted to hug him, but kept her decorum and merely nodded her thanks.

Once she was dressed and her Imperial armor packed to be sold, she told Alvor she would likely stay in Whiterun for a week or too, try to earn some gold before she moved on to a new place. She also promised to repay the Nord's kindness, which he and his wife assured her she did not have to do, but she promised herself she would be their faithful friend as they had been hers. Besides, she had a few talents she could exploit and use to make some coin.

With her pack on her back and a wave to the friendly smith and his family, Raesa set out for the city of Whiterun, intending to begin her new life as an independent woman, to make her own fortune in a new world. She was confident she could survive, and even more confident she would thrive in Skyrim.

* * *

**A/N: Comments and questions are appreciated!**


End file.
